


go out with you in powder blue

by Marleycat



Series: treat [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: As spring approaches, Patrick is caught up in the nostalgia of baseball and a certain shade of blue.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: treat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874614
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	go out with you in powder blue

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from Kacey Musgraves' "Velvet Elvis". 
> 
> Set in current times, though no pandemic just like I ignored my own word count limit for the series in this one.
> 
> Light M at the end.

Business had been brisk, just like the cold January air that blew in with each customer. The third Saturday of the new year brought in hockey moms with gift cards and young couples on a short getaways after surviving the holidays. David and Patrick were back to their regular routine, ready to support their customers’ New Year’s resolutions and looking ahead to Valentine’s Day.

Once things settled down towards noon, David organized the front while Patrick went to handle some “computer stuff” before their 2pm closing. Each time David walked to grab more stock, Patrick had been glued to his phone before unsuccessfully looking like his full attention was on his spreadsheets.

“Okay, what is so enthralling on Twitter? Is Beyonce finally releasing the Formation World Tour DVD?” David questioned.

“No, um, I was just checking photos from the Blue Jays Fan Fest.”

Patrick had been vaguely mentioning something about “new uniforms” the last couple of weeks. David originally thought he meant for the Rose Apothecary team that they were planning on sponsoring this year with the expansion of the town league. Patrick rectified that error by sending David to a [history of the Blue Jays alternate powder blue jersey since 1977](https://www.bluebirdbanter.com/2020/4/30/21240816/blue-jays-jerseys-history-of-powder-blue-uniforms), hoping he’d appreciate it in the realm of his fashion knowledge.

David had kindly skimmed the article as Patrick explained that there were pretty clear rumors that this lighter colorway was making a comeback. He had mentioned how he loved the retro look and had some pictures of him as a baby and his dad both in the powder blue before it was replaced in the late 80s. The last time it was brought back, Patrick had been a poor college student and couldn’t afford any gear.

“And were your suspicions correct? This feels vaguely like when everyone knew Donatella was going to focus on white for Spring 2011.”

“Yeah, the powder blue is back, and it looks great.” Patrick turned his phone to show David, who raised an eyebrow at the screen, grateful for the players modeling and not mannequins.

“Are you going to order one?” David turned back to the shelf, sorting through the soaps to find more of the orange blossom scent to put out.

“The jerseys are pricey. Maybe I’ll get something closer to spring. I was just mainly excited to see them.” Patrick smiled as he got up and took the handful of bars from David’s arms to the front of the store.

\-----

As the slush piles gave way to blossoms, many of Patrick’s thoughts were consumed by baseball. If he wasn’t reading early MLB projections, he was making plans as player/manager/sponsor of the Rose Apothecary team. David knew it meant a lot to Patrick, so as practices started up, he shouldered extra evenings closing alone as well as nights with baseball on TV, the volume turned down low as he read his novels cuddled against Patrick’s chest.

Patrick made it a point to send David home early with a macchiato waiting for him at the cafe or have an extra special meal whipped up for dinner when he could after his unrelenting support. David never thought he would have a relationship where the give and take was so natural and unconditional. Even if he was confused by RISP and ERA and RBIs, he loved seeing Patrick so happily passionate about something else weaved into their life. The only thing to cap off this spring would be that coveted jersey.

From a lifetime of outfitting his closet, David could make informed choices when online shopping based upon designer, fabric blends, and cuts. He found himself quite out of his depth when he started investigating baseball jerseys. Before he spent any money, he needed to suss things out in person, so that’s how he found himself standing in Elmdale Sports ‘n’ Skate on a Tuesday afternoon in between vendor visits. The older gentleman kindly showed him the jerseys they had in stock as David felt the polyester fabrics between his fingers, taking notes on the drape, the sizing, the stitching, and more. And while he did make a purchase that day, he hoped that the plan he was formulating would work out.

\-----

With Patrick’s birthday in the middle of the week, they were glad to spend the entire day in the store together and make it a low-key affair after the rec baseball season had finished up. They took an extended lunch break to eat sandwiches on a bench in the park, all the Roses and Brewers FaceTimed them during the slow afternoon hours, and David had run to Elmdale to pick up takeout from a favorite restaurant.

After enjoying their dinner and dessert on the couch, David reached for Patrick’s last present in a rectangular box. When Patrick pulled the lid off, David could see the flash in his eyes followed by the tiniest tinge of disappointment.

“Oh David, the blue looks better in person. Thank you, babe.” Patrick said as he unfolded the powder blue t-shirt before kissing David.

David had learned of the word _shirtsy_ , a t-shirt modeled after jerseys at a much lower cost, that Tuesday in Elmdale.

“I figured you’d get a lot more use out of this and it would be more comfortable to wear. Plus, you can get others with player names or whatever! I’m going to clean all this up and take a quick shower if you want to meet me upstairs?” David’s heated look and firm hand wrapped around Patrick’s neck with his kiss said enough. David scampered up the stairs once the dishwasher was loaded as Patrick closed up the rest of the house for the night.

David opened the bathroom door to let the steam out as he finished his post-shower skincare. Peeking into the bedroom, David saw that Patrick was resting against the headboard in his boxers and white shirt, scrolling his phone. The shirtsy was neatly folded on the chair near their closet.

Quickly finishing up, David took one last glimpse of himself in the mirror before turning off the bathroom light. He strode quietly into the bedroom.

Hearing David’s footfall and the lightswitch, Patrick turned to place his phone on the nightstand, not looking up until it was plugged in. When he glanced back at his approaching husband, his jaw literally dropped.

There David stood in a fitted black pair of Nike boxer briefs that coordinated with the lettering on the unbuttoned and slightly tight powder blue authentic Blue Jays jersey he wore on top.

“I hope you are okay with one last present. I had to try it on first after all my research, but I think it will fit you better.”

Patrick tried to crawl off the bed without breaking eye contact with David, nearly tripping over himself and the edge of the comforter in the process. His hand reached out first, not to touch the jersey, but to run up the line of inviting hair stretching from the waistband of the boxers and in between the contrasting blue plackets on either side. David watched Patrick’s fingers with a curious smile. He reached up and peeled the jersey off his shoulders, tossing it gently on top of the matching shirtsy in the chair before his hands returned to Patrick for the rest of the night.

What a birthday treat, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any comments and kudos.
> 
> Sending love to all those continuing to fight against social injustice, the pandemic, and now mother nature with wildfires and hurricanes. 
> 
> Please say hello on tumblr [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)


End file.
